Sam
Sam is one of the many crazy characters of the Zufadt universe. His undying obsession over Evan creates many comical moments between the two. Sam is also a friend/acquaintance of Kevyn and Ross and is quite an avid inventor, having invented the soul-swapping gun, Revive-o-Matic, and many more crazy inventions. Family/Friend Life: Sam wasn't always from Zufadt. It is unknown where exactly he came from. Sam strolled into Zufadt in the 1980's. He's been keeping himself young and preserved with the help of his first ever invention, the Revive-o-Matic. His first ever friend in Zufadt was Vony. They hung out for a good bit and Sam introduced Vony to the wonderful world of pickles. Vony saved the first pickle Sam ever gave him; preserved forever in a resin. It wasn't until 1999, though, that Evan moved to Zufadt and Sam fell in love with his amazing curly hair. Sam had always had a fetish for curly hair. Sam kept his lust inside for many years until 2008 when he finally gave in to his lust. He took off with lust in his eyes and a pickle in each hand and proceeded in what would be his worst habit ever... raping Evan. Though Sam was mostly in Zufadt alone, he does have family. He has a brother named Mike, a sister named Anna and a son named Big Liam. They usually come around for certain holidays where the three engage in family sex; a long-time tradition of their family. As Sam began growing his stache at the age of 5, Mike decided he wanted to be different and grew a beard. Anna felt left out because she couldn't grow facial hair. Personal Stuffs: Sam's obsession with pickles began when he was a young boy. Whenever Sam was first teething, his parents had nothing around for him to chew on. They looked all around and all they had was a jar of pickles in their refridgerator. They pulled out a pickle and popped it in Sam's mouth. That was the day Sam had tasted his first pickle. To this day, he still eats them; they're his comfort food as well. But whenever Sam began getting "those feelings," he began searching for a boyfriend, but the lack of bisexual or homosexual guys in his area put him down. Sam couldn't afford a dildo, so one day, he took a pickle into his room, took a bite from one and and shoved the other up his butt. He thought it felt so good, so he continued using pickles. Sam grew up being a nudist because the rest of his family was. The men in his family walked around naked because they loved to show off how large their peni were. The women usually walked around with bras, but otherwise went bottomless. It wasn't until after Sam lost his weiner that he began wearing clothes to hide his shame from the world. Personality Sam is usually happy with himself and the world around him. He had a huge penis which he is quite fond and proud of and walks around Zufadt with both it and his chin high. Whenever his penis was taken from him, however, Sam fell into a slump, but tried his best to be optomistic. Branding himself as no longer a man, Sam shaved his mustache off and began life anew. He was happy with the changes for a while, but soon after, depression set in and he stayed inside. Never again to venture out into the streets naked with his huge erection. Three years of depression and letting himself go had passed. Sam left his hair and beard go unattended after his mustache had finally grown back fully. Finally, he had enough and began inventing a machine to help him get his penis and his confidence back. After getting his penis and life back in order, Sam felt like his old self again. He wasn't able to rape Evan anymore, but he would surely find someone else. With his head and penis held high once again, Sam stripped his clothing and became his old, happy self again. Sex Tape: The Microsoft Sam and Evan Sex Tapes were animated videos of Sam and Evan having sexual intercourse. Made in 2008, the sex tapes were uploaded to a pornographical website and made viral, getting nearly 3000 views in the first few months. In Zvanzig: Ever since Evan stole Sam's weiner and nutt sack, he has been depressed and has been letting himself go. Three years later, Sam has gotten a full head of hair and a full beard on his face. He also began wearing clothes to hide his shameful, weinerless body from the world. It wasn't until Zvanzig that Sam got the idea for ultimate revenge. He would swap bodies with Ross to get close to Evan and at the perfect time of invulnerability, Sam would strike and kill Evan, then take his weiner back. This flash of thoughts in Sams head gave him hope again and he began working on his soul-swapper machine.